New Beginnings
by ElizabethV
Summary: Roswell/Dawson's Creek Liz runs from Max after the first season of Roswell and spends the summer with her cousin Joey and her friends in Capeside... It has both Roswell and DC
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first ever Dawson's Creek and Roswell story. I just had to make them crossover because they were my 2 favorite shows. :) I wrote it a while ago, and it takes place after Roswell season 1 ended and pretty much after season 3 of Dawson's Creek- but nothing ever happened between Joey and Pacey, they're still just friends. Anyways, I'm a total P/Jo fan, so it'll eventually end up being that. :) Hope you enjoy the story! Please be kind if you review it!! I know the first part's kinda... iffy and stuff but I promise it gets better! 

Disclaimer: I own no one. :( But I want Joshua Jackson and Jason Behr, they're hot!

Liz Parker sat down in her seat and buckled up. 'This is going to be a long flight' she thought to herself. From her home, Roswell, New Mexico, to see to her relatives in Capeside, Massachusetts. 'Bessie and Joey.' Liz thought, trying to remember their names. It had been almost 10 years since she had last seen them. 'I wonder if they remember me.' She thought silently. 'Hopefully, since Joey and I are about the same age, we can hang out; meet some guys...' Liz's thoughts stopped as she thought of Max Evans. Her dear, sweet, handsome Max. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she corrected herself. 'He's Tess's now, he's destined to be with her.' Liz sniffed and swiped at her tears with an already soaking handkerchief. 'I need to forget him.' Liz thought. 'But I can't; you can't just forget someone you're in love with.' She sighed and leaned back in her chair. 'This is going to be a long flight.' She thought again.  


  
"Hurry up, Potter! Your cousin's flight arrives in half an hour! We're gonna be late!" Pacey Witter yelled. In a flash, Joey Potter appeared by his side.

  
"All right! All right! Let's go." She said.

  
"Finally." Pacey muttered. Joey and Pacey quickly sprinted to his car and drove to the airport.

  
"Bessie said she'd be arriving at gate C4." Joey informed Pacey. Pacey nodded, taking in the information, and drove towards that gate.

  
"So, do you know what she looks like?" Pacey wondered. Joey raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

  
"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

  
"For when we greet her." Pacey told her. "Why? Why'd you think I wanted to know?" He questioned. Joey was quiet for a minute.

  
"It's not important." She eventually replied. Pacey just shrugged. "Anyways, I haven't seen Liz in like 10 years, or more." Joey said. "So, I made this sign for her." Joey reached behind her and pulled out a white poster board. On it were the words: Welcome Liz Parker! Pacey smirked.  
"Very original." He commented. Joey narrowed her eyes.

  
"Just drive." She demanded. Pacey shrugged and quickly found a spot to park the car. Then, he and Joey strolled into the airport and walked briskly to gate C4.  


  
The passengers were just starting to unload, so Joey quickly raised the sign over her head. She watched as all the passengers walked away, her gaze falling upon each person. Then, a beautiful young brunette walked out of the gate. Her gaze wandered around the room until she saw Joey's sign. The girl quickly walked over towards Pacey and Joey and smiled hesitantly.  


"I'm Liz Parker." She introduced herself. Pacey instantly flashed her a gorgeous smile and shook her hand.  


"Hi, Liz. I'm Pacey Witter." He introduced himself. "Welcome to Capeside." Liz smiled at him. 'He's pretty hot.' She thought to herself. Then Liz turned to the girl who was smiling at her.   


"I'm Joey Potter." She said. "Your cousin." She quickly added. Liz smiled and gave her a quick hug. Then she stood back a little and glanced over Joey.   


"You look so different!" Liz said. Joey smiled a little. 

"Well, yeah. People tend to look very different after like 10 years." Liz smiled and nodded.   


"Yeah." She agreed. Liz looked at Pacey, then back at Joey. "So, are you guys..." She began to ask.   


"We're friends." Joey quickly told Liz. Pacey nodded.   


"Oh." Liz said and smiled a little. There was an uncomfortable silence between the 3 of them, which Pacey broke.   


"Would you like some help with your bags?" He asked. Liz nodded and smiled gratefully as Pacey took 2 of her bags.   


"Thanks." Liz said. Pacey smiled.   


"No problem." He replied.   


"Do you have any other bags, or something I could help you with?" Joey asked. Liz shook her head.  


"No." She told her. Joey smiled and moved to walk by Liz.   


"Ready to go to the bed and breakfast?" Joey wondered. Liz nodded.   


"Sure." She quickly agreed. So, the 3 of them quickly got into Pacey's car and drove off to the Potter B & B.  



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing Alys! This update is kinda long, but I wanted to get to the good part of the story. :) It's still a little slow at first, but the Roswell gang is in the end (albeit they're still not in it too much, but they're in it!) and they'll be more important in the coming chapters. Promise. Anyways, I really appreciate your review! It's good to know that someone's reading this and likes it. :) I hope you enjoy this part!

  
As they pulled into the house, Liz's eyes widened and she smiled. It was very pretty, as well as the scenery. Liz turned to Joey. 

  
"Is this it?" She wondered. Joey nodded. 

  
"Welcome to the Potter Bed and Breakfast." She said and smiled. Pacey parked the car and went to the trunk. 

  
"I'll help her take her things to her room." He told Joey. Joey nodded. So, Liz followed Pacey into the house, past a few doors, until he opened one of the doors and gestured for Liz to follow him inside. Pacey put Liz's bags on top of the bed. 

  
"So, what do you think?" He asked. Liz glanced around the room and smiled. 

  
"I like it." She said. Pacey flashed her a quick smile.   


"Good." He replied. He sat down in a nearby chair. "So, um, you're from Roswell, right?" He asked. Liz nodded and sat down on the bed. "Do you believe in aliens?" He asked jokingly. Liz smiled and tried to look as if that idea was dumb.   


"Of course not!" She replied. Pacey smiled. They were both quiet for a minute.   


"Liz, I realize that since you don't really know anybody here, this is probably pretty uncomfortable for you;" Pacey said. Liz nodded.   


"Yeah, a little." She agreed. Pacey nodded.   


"I thought it might be." He replied. "But, um, I just wanted to let you know that, if you ever want someone to talk to or anything, feel free to talk to me." He said. "And I promise to do one activity, of your choosing, if you truly want to do it." Pacey said. "But it can't break the law." He added jokingly. Liz smiled.  


"OK; thanks." She said. Pacey smiled.   


"OK." He replied. Then Pacey stood up. "Ready to meet Bessie?" He asked. Liz nodded and stood up to follow him. Pacey led her towards the living room, where everybody was waiting. Liz walked in and gasped as several people popped out from behind the couch, each wearing a green alien mask.   


"SURPRISE!" They all yelled. Liz was stunned, and inadvertently took a step backwards, and began to trip over the carpet. Luckily, Pacey caught her before she fell. He helped her stand up, and Liz relaxed.   


"Are you OK?" He asked. He seemed worried. Liz smiled reassuringly.   


"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me, Pacey." She said. Pacey sighed, relieved.   


"OK, good." He replied. Suddenly, Joey came rushing to Liz and immediately stood beside her.   


"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you or anything. We were just trying to make a little joke, to make you feel more comfortable." Joey turned to Pacey and scowled. "Great idea, Pace." She said sarcastically. Pacey shrugged.   


"Sorry, I thought she'd laugh. I mean, Roswell is the 'crash site'." He told Joey. Joey sighed and turned to Liz, who was smiling at Pacey.   


"It was a good idea." She told him. "I was just, surprised." She replied. Pacey smiled and gestured for Liz to enter the living room.   


"Would you like to meet some of the natives?" He asked Liz, and led her to a small cluster of people who looked around their age. As Liz followed Pacey, the group of people turned and smiled. Joey quickly went to introduce everybody.   


"Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Liz Parker." Joey informed them. Her friends smiled politely. "Liz, these are my friends." Joey pointed to a cute brunette. "This is Jack." Then Joey stood by a girl next to Jack. "This is Andie, Jack's sister." Next, Joey pointed to another blond girl. "This is Jen." Lastly, Joey stood next to a somewhat dorky looking blond guy. "And this is Dawson." Joey ended. Liz remembered hearing about Joey and Dawson dating. She shuddered at the thought. Dawson seemed nice, but he definitely didn't appeal to Liz, at all. Pacey cleared his throat.   


"And, of course, I'm Pacey." He reminded Liz. Liz smiled at him. Pacey was very hot. She didn't quite feel the same way about him as she did about Max, but then again, Max was different.  


"It's very nice to meet you all." Liz said and smiled. Just then, a somewhat familiar face came up to Liz.  


"Liz?" She asked. Liz nodded and tried to remember who the woman was.  


"Bessie?" She wondered. Bessie nodded and engulfed Liz in a hug.  


"Wow! You've changed so much since I last saw you. Of course, that was about 10 years ago" Bessie said. Bessie smiled at her niece and released her from the hug. "So how are you?" She asked. "And how are your friends? Your mom mentioned something about a guy named Max." Bessie said. At Max's name, Liz quickly paled. Everyone noticed, and Joey nudged Bessie, hard.  


"Liz? Are you all right?" Andie asked. Liz blinked and pushed away all thoughts of Max.  


"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just; a sore subject." Liz replied. Everyone seemed to understand. "But, um, other than that, things are all pretty good." Bessie smiled.  


"Well, that's good." She remarked. "I'm going to go help in the kitchen." Bessie said. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!" Bessie called out, before disappearing into the kitchen. When Bessie was gone, Bodie and Alexander came over. Joey smiled.  


"Bodie! Meet my cousin, Liz Parker." Liz smiled at Bodie and shook his hand.  


"Hello Liz." Bodie greeted her. "I'm Bodie, Bessie's husband." Liz smiled at 

Bodie, but then shifted her attention to Alexander.  


"Hi!" She smiled at him. Bodie grinned.  


"This is our son, Alexander." He informed Liz. Liz looked up at Bodie for a second.  


"Can I hold him?" She wondered. Bodie smiled and nodded. He carefully handed Alexander to Liz. She cautiously held him and smiled as he 'cooed' at her. "He's so cute!" She said to no one in particular. Liz continued to hold Alexander until he began to whine. "Oh, um..." Liz searched for Bodie, but he'd left to help Bessie. So, Joey took Alexander from Liz. Joey tried to calm him down, but he only continued to cry. After a few minutes, Pacey tapped Joey on the shoulder.  


"Mind if I try?" He asked. Joey shrugged and gave Alex to Pacey.  


"Be my guest." She muttered. Surprisingly, as soon as Pacey held Alex and bounced him around a little, he became quiet. "How in the world...?" She began.  


"Pacey's a natural with babies." Andie told Joey. Joey smirked.  


"I guess it makes sense, seeing as how he's so much like one." She remarked. Pacey shot her a glare.  


"Watch it, Potter. You want Alex to start crying again?" He threatened. Joey sighed and shook her head.  


"Please, no." She said. "Sorry." Pacey smiled.  


"You're forgiven." He said. "I'm gonna put Alex down to sleep, OK?" Pacey asked. Joey nodded.  


"Sure." She quickly agreed. So, Pacey left. There was silence in the room, but Dawson broke it.  


"So, Liz; what brings you to Capeside?" He asked.  


"Um, I'd rather not talk about it." Liz said. Dawson shrugged.  


"OK." He said.  


"So, um, how are you and Joey related?" Jen asked, desperate to find something to talk about so there wouldn't be any silence.  


"Um, Joey's mother had a younger sister, who is my mom." Liz told everyone. Joey nodded.  


"She's the only relative I know." Joey said. "On both sides of my family." Jack smiled a little.  


"Andie and I have like 18 cousins, on our dad's side only." He told everyone, trying to lighten the mood. Joey smiled at him.  


"Wow." She replied. "Big family." Andie and Jack shrugged. Then, Pacey came walking back into the room.  


"Hey guys." He turned to Joey. "Alex is sleeping soundly." He reported. Joey smiled, relieved. Everyone began talking, and Liz began warming up to everyone. They told her about their past relationships, and hoped that someday, Liz would explain to them her relationship with Max.  


Over the course of the next few weeks, Liz began to think of everyone as her friends. She became friends with all of them, and she was especially close to Pacey.  
  


While Liz was having fun, trying to forget the past year, in Capeside, Max was left in Roswell, and all he could seem to do was worry about her. Everyone had gathered at the Crashdown and was sitting down in a booth.

"So, Maria, have you heard from Liz?" Max Evans asked. Maria sighed. Max was her friend, but he was beginning to annoy her b/c of his constant state of worrying about Liz. Ever since she had left, all Max could think about was her, and how he'd like to hold her, to kiss her, to at least see her. Unfortunately, Max had to settle for a once a week update from Maria about how Liz was.  


"Well, luckily for you, Max, she actually called last night." Maria told him. Max brightened.  


"What'd she say?" He instantly wanted to know. Isabel sighed and turned to Alex, Michael, and Tess.  


"I'm going to get a shake. Anybody want anything?" She asked. Everybody shrugged and walked off, leaving Max and Maria alone.  


"OK; Liz didn't really say much. Just that she's gotten closer to all the people there, and they're all pretty much friends." Maria said. Max smiled a little. Thankfully for him, Liz didn't seem to be interested in anybody in Capeside. As Maria watched Max's reaction, she felt a little glad that she'd deliberately left out what Liz had said about some guy named Pacey. 'Pretty much all she said about him was great things.' Maria thought. She sighed.  


"Um, Liz also said she'd send some pictures of everyone she's met in Capeside." Maria added. Max smiled and nodded.  


"OK." He said. "Thanks." That's when everyone came back and sat down.  


"Done with the Liz update?" Michael asked. Maria and Max nodded.  


"Good." Tess said. Even though she knew that Max was in love with Liz, she couldn't help but feel jealous when Max was thinking of her, which was all the time.  


"Anyways; we've got other things to talk about." Isabel stated, and they began talking. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing Courtney! I'm glad you like my story. :) I'll try to write more soon, and you know, keep updating. :) Well, I hope you like this part. It's a little slow at first b/c the DC gang still has to learn Liz's story. But after that it'll get better. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, back in Capeside, Liz was sitting down by Pacey in Dawson's room for movie night. Tonight, they were watching Jurassic Park, a Spielberg classic, Dawson had said. The movie had just ended, so Dawson quickly flipped on the lights and rewound the video. Everybody stood up and stretched. Andie turned to Liz.

  
"So, Liz, you've been here for almost a month now. I think we're all pretty close, right?" Andie asked. Liz nodded. "So;" Andie continued. "I was just wondering if you were comfortable enough with us to talk about why you left Roswell." Liz hesitated, and Andie quickly added, "It's OK if you don't want to." Liz shook her head.

  
"It's OK." She said. Liz sighed and looked around the room at her friends. "Well, let's see... In Roswell, I usually would hang out with my best friend, Maria, and my friend Alex. Then, I met some more people, kinda by accident, and we all became friends." Liz said. "Their names were Isabel, Michael, and Max." Joey turned to Liz.

  
"Max?" She asked. "I think your mom told us something about him hanging around you a lot." Joey said. Liz nodded and smiled a little.  


"Yeah. Um, Max and I dated for a long time. Kind of off and on." Liz told everyone.  


"So why would you want to leave your friends, and Max?" Jack asked.  


"Well, it's..." Liz thought for a while for a reason that was reasonably close to the truth, without exposing the truth. "Max dumped me for this girl, Tess, because she was convinced that they're destined to be together." Liz replied. When Liz said destiny, Dawson snuck a quick glance at Joey, who was watching Liz.  


"You loved him, didn't you?" Joey asked. Liz nodded and fought to keep from crying.  


"So, when he dumped me; I was heartbroken; and that's why..." Liz stopped and swiped at some tears that had fallen. Pacey silently reached out and pulled her towards him in a hug. He gently held her and let her cry into his shirt.  


"It's OK." He tried to comfort her. Joey stared at him and Liz jealously, though she tried to hide it.  


"You know what you should do?" Jen asked Liz, interrupting the silence. Liz looked at her curiously.  


"What?" She wanted to know.  


"You should send him a picture of some real hunk and tell him that you're dating that guy." Jen said and grinned mischievously. "Then he'd be jealous of you." Liz smiled a little and contemplated this.  


"Actually, I sent my friend Maria some pictures of everyone. She'll probably show them to everybody there, including Max." Liz replied. Jack grinned.  


"Well, then at least Max can get jealous of me." He said. Dawson frowned and put his hands on his hips.  


"Why would he be jealous of you, Jack?" He wondered. "I'm the handsome one." Liz fought to keep from snickering when Dawson said that. Pacey grinned.  


"No offense, Dawson, Jack, but out of the three of us, I'm definitely the hot one." He said. Dawson frowned even more, and Jack shook his head.  


"OK, let's see." Jack started. "Dawson is obviously not the most handsome." He said. Dawson took offense and stood up, putting his hands on his hips.  


"Why am I not the hot one?" He demanded to know. "I'm cute!" Pacey and Jack exchanged amused glances and ignored Dawson.  


"So, let's just say Max can get jealous of both of us." Jack replied. Pacey nodded.  


"Fine." He turned to Liz and grinned. "Max will be jealous of Jack and me." He told her. Then, Pacey leaned in and whispered, "But especially me." Liz grinned a little. Dawson just continued sulking about how he should be the hot one. But, he picked out another movie, and they all began to watch it.  


  
A few days later, in Roswell, Maria, Alex, and Isabel were sitting down at a table. Maria took out an envelope from her purse and showed it to Isabel.  


"I've got pictures of the 'Capesiders'." She informed her. Isabel shrugged.  


"They're probably just townies." She told Maria. She wasn't interested in seeing 

their pictures. Alex, however, sat down by Maria in order to see them. As Maria took out 

a picture of a gorgeous brunette, Alex noticed that she seemed familiar.  


"Who's she?" He asked Maria. "She looks sorta like Liz." Maria glanced at the back of the card.  


"That's Joey Potter, Liz's cousin." Maria told him. Alex nodded.  
"OK." Then, Maria took out another picture. This one was of an attractive guy. His name was Jack. After that, Maria took out another picture of 2 blondes. They were Jen and Andie. Liz had also written that Andie was Jack's twin sister. Next, Maria took out another picture and gasped. This guy was extremely good-looking. Maria turned the picture over and smiled. On the back, Liz had written- Pacey Witter :-). Isabel saw Maria smile and got curious.  


"What is it?" She asked. Maria gave her the picture and Isabel grinned.  


"He's hot!" She exclaimed. Alex sunk down in his chair, feeling crestfallen. Isabel turned to Maria, intrigued by the picture. Nobody noticed as Max entered the cafe and headed towards them. "Who is he?" Isabel wanted to know. Maria smiled.  


"His name is Pacey Witter, he's the guy who first befriended Liz when she went there." Maria said. Isabel raised her eyebrows.  


"Really?" Maria nodded.  


"Liz said he's really sweet and nice, and obviously handsome." Maria told Isabel. 

"She said they've gotten pretty close." Isabel grinned.  


"Who wouldn't want to get close?" She asked, and Maria grinned back at her. Alex sighed, feeling uncomfortable, and let his gaze wander around the cafe.  


"Max!" He gasped, surprised to see him standing right beside him. Isabel instantly tried to hide the photo, but to no avail.

"Who's the guy?" Max asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing Kirstills, rainrose, and Ashley! :) 

Ashley- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story, I thought it would be good to get both ponts of view instead of just one. :) 

rainrose- Don't worry, Max and Liz will end up together- I'm a total Max/Liz fan too. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) Thanks for your comments!

Kirstills- I love Friends and Will and Grace too. :) I only watched Young Americans a couple of times, but I thought it was good too. :) Thanks for the feedback!

Anyways, I finally updated. :) I tried to make it longer since I hadn't written in a while. I hope you guys all enjoy the next part!

Maria and Isabel exchanged looks, not knowing what to say.

"Max..." Isabel tried. "It's just going to hurt you. Why don't you forget this happened and move on?" Max glanced at his sister briefly, considered what she said for a minute, then returned his gaze to Maria.

"Who's the guy?" He repeated. Isabel frowned.

"Fine, don't listen to me." She said and stood up. "You're just going to hurt yourself." As she walked away, Alex quickly stood to follow her.

"I'm just going to... leave you two alone." He said and hastily made his exit. Maria frowned lightly, it figured that Isabel and Alex would leave her alone to do the hard stuff. Max watched her intently.

"Well...?" He prompted.

"Oh, right." Maria attempted to smile, but failed. "So, um, Liz has been, you know, in Capeside for how long now? About 3 weeks I guess, almost a month...." Maria paused to think.

"She's been gone for 3 weeks and 4 days exactly." Max put in. Maria looked up at him, surprised.

"Wow, Max! You've been counting!" She exclaimed in awe. "I didn't think you would... I mean not that you wouldn't, I just figured that... I dunno, I guess that you'd have something better to do with your time." Max's eyes narrowed slightly, as if hurt by that statement. Maria quickly realized her mistake. "Oh, not that you have no life!" She blurted. "But you're just so busy worrying about Liz..." She winced. "I mean, about how she's doing and stuff, not like you're worrying about her as in obsessed with her..." 'Although it does seem to get close to stalker-dom.' She thought to herself.

"Maria." Max sighed. "Get back to the point."

"Right." Maria took a deep breath. "Well, Liz has been gone for, 3 weeks and 4 days," She smiled slightly at Max, in an attempt to ease the tension. "And it's only natural that she makes some friends, right? I mean, she has a cousin and her cousin has friends and so she met them and they all became friends." Max nodded. "So, one of these friends is named Pacey, and he's been really nice to Liz." Max frowned. "She says that..." Maria hesitated. "She says that they've become pretty close, as friends." At this Max felt slightly relieved. 'They're friends.' He thought to himself. 'Just friends. And hopefully that doesn't change at all.'

"Is that all?" Max asked. Maria seemed surprised.

"Is that all?" She repeated. "You're not like, jealous or anything?" Max shrugged.

"Why should I be? They're just friends." He said.

"Yeah, for now!" Maria blurted. "I mean, it's just that Pacey is so hot...." She winced. "To some people." She added. Max raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going over there." He decided.

"What?" Maria asked, wanting to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"I'm driving to Capeside so I can see Liz and explain everything to her."

"Max! That's crazy!" Isabel stated. She had wandered back to the table.

"Romantic," thought Maria. "But crazy!" She added at Isabel's glare.

"I don't care." Max declared. "I need to see Liz, there's a part of me that's just been dead since she left... I need to see her. I know you guys probably think I'm a psycho or something, but she left before she really knew the truth... Tess and I aren't together, we never will be." He paused. "I love Liz, and that will never change, no matter what." Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Max..." Isabel sighed. Max turned to look at her, his face clearly showing that his mind was made up. "Don't go alone." She advised. "I'll go with you." Max smiled, glad that she was supporting him.

"Hey!" Alex cried out. "You can't just leave me and Maria here... we're Liz's best friends!" Maria nodded in agreement.

"That's right. We deserve to go see her, after all we miss her too." Max sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You can come. But we're leaving tonight, I don't want to wait any longer than I already have."

"Leaving to go where?" Michael asked as he and Tess approached the group.

"Capeside." Maria answered. Michael remembered hearing about Capeside, but he couldn't remember why... "We're going to visit Liz." Maria told him.

"Liz?" Tess asked. She glanced at Max and could see the determination written all over his face. "So I guess that means that you..." She trailed off. "Have fun." She replied and stalked out of the cafe.

"Max?" Michael interrupted the following silence. "Do you know what you're doing?" Max nodded.

"Michael, I have to see her. I have to talk to her, to explain everything..." Michael waved his hands.

"All right, all right. I get that, but it wasn't what I was talking about." Michael paused, waiting. Max just looked at him, clueless. "Aw, c'mon man! You're not even going to invite me?" Max smiled at this.

"You're free to come if you want to." He added. "Besides, everybody else just invited themselves." Michael grinned.

"Well, thank you for the invitation Max... I'll go. When are we leaving?"

"Half an hour." Max decided. Isabelle and Maria's eyes widened in protest.

"Max!" Maria exclaimed.

"How can you expect us to pack and be ready in half an hour?" Isabelle cried.

"As much as I hate to, I have to agree with the girls... that is kinda short." Alex agreed. Max shrugged.

"Then you'd better hurry." Was all he said as he walked out the door, everyone but Michael scrambling after him. Michael grinned.

"Road trip!" He exclaimed before joining the others.

Joey Potter sat down on the couch to think. Finally she had some peace and quiet, not to mention alone time, which was all too rare in the house/bed and breakfast. Bessie and Liz had gone grocery shopping, taking Alex along with them, and Bodie was off working. The last few weeks, with Liz living there, had been slightly different. That wasn't to say that Joey disliked her cousin's presence, but she did find herself feeling slightly bothered by her cousin's sudden interest in her friends- OK that wasn't the whole truth, it wasn't all her friends, for the most part it was Pacey. Joey sighed. Pacey, Pacey was an enigma to her. Sometimes he could be the sweetest guy in the world, other times he could exchange barbs with her as if it was nothing, sometimes he could be a jerk, and sometimes he almost seemed to show his true emotions, as if what he felt for Joey was more than friendship. Of course since Liz's arrival he hadn't spent much time around Joey, or anybody but Liz really. Joey felt slightly jealous, but she couldn't help it. She convinced herself that she missed talking to Pacey. She missed their close friendship- that was all. Joey also reminded herself that Pacey was just being friendly to Liz, especially since they seemed to have developed a strong friendship. However none of this could stop her from occasionally glancing in their direction during movie night and feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Joey sighed and slowly stood to go answer it. She opened the door to reveal Pacey.

"Pacey!" Joey smiled. "What are you doing here?" Pacey smiled in return.

"Uh, I just thought I'd stop by... see how you were all doing." He paused and looked at Joey. "Can I come in?" Joey blushed slightly.

"Of course." She stepped back to allow him to enter. "Um, Bessie took Liz and Alex out grocery shopping." She told him. Pacey nodded.

"So you're home alone?" He concluded. Joey nodded, wondering if that meant he'd want to leave. "So..." He began, trying to think of something to say. Joey beat him to it.

"Why don't we talk anymore, Pace?" She blurted out. Pacey seemed taken aback by her abruptness.

"What?"

"I mean, we talk... I guess we always talk, but not like we used to. You're always hanging around Liz, not that I resent it or anything because she needs a friend and I'm glad that you're her friend because at least then I know she's got a good one, but..." Joey paused to collect her thoughts. "I guess I just mean, I miss us hanging out. Talking, bickering, everything. It just seems like you're not around anymore, Pace."

"I'm always around, Potter." Pacey said seriously. "And you know that if you ever want to talk, I'll be there for you." Joey nodded, smiling slightly.

"I know. But we haven't truly conversed in a good while. We need to hang out more often, like we used to." Pacey nodded in total agreement.

"Yeah." He paused. "You know, I kinda missed hanging around you too, Potter." He said affectionately. "I guess I've just been hanging around Liz a lot, not to mention the jam packed movie nights... Is it me or is Dawson getting even more obsessed with Spielberg?" Joey grinned.

"It's not just you." She plopped herself down on the couch, Pacey took the seat next to her. "He's been rearranging his room to make room for new additions to the Spielberg Shrine." Pacey snickered.

"The Spielberg Shrine? Honestly, Jo, sometimes I am amazed at how deep his fixation is." Joey nodded in agreement.

"He even talked about having a movie night the night of the Capeside Cotillion." Pacey shook his head.

"Now if that's not blasphemy, I don't know what is." He said sarcastically. Joey smiled, and was hesitant before continuing.

"If he doesn't go, Pace... I won't have a date." She said, a slight hinting tone in her voice. Pacey understood her.

"Ah, and what a crime that would be." He quipped. Joey frowned somewhat.

"Pacey..."

"I know." He paused. "I guess the polite thing would be for you to go with a friend then." Joey nodded, looking at him imploringly. "Joey, would you like..." The doorbell rang, interrupting him mid-sentence. They looked at each other for a second before Pacey stood. "I'll get that." He offered. Joey nodded.

"It might be Bessie and Liz!" She shouted as he opened the door to uncover a group of 5 people who appeared to be around his age.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the latest part- sorry for taking so long to update!! I'm really grateful for the reviews. :) This next part isn't that great, but I still hope you guys all like it. :)

KJMorse- Thank you soooo much for reviewing! :) I'm still trying to work out what Liz's reaction will be, I have her seeing them for now, but that's about it... I promise it'll be in the next section though! 

Katie- Again, sorry for taking so long to update. But I really appreciate you reviewing my story!! :) Hope you enjoy the next part.

"Hi." Pacey said, surprised. His attention was on one particular person, he looked familiar... Pacey shook himself out of it. It couldn't be, he wouldn't have the guts to come around. "Welcome to the Potter B & B." He greeted the guests. "I'm Pacey." At this the 2 girls in the group smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Is Liz here?" The guy Pacey had had his eye on asked. Pacey blinked.

"Uh, no. No, she's not here right now." He paused. "I'll... get Joey." He turned around. "Jo, you've got customers!" He yelled. At this, a pretty brunette came rushing to the door, a smile already on her face.

"Thanks, Pace." She said before focusing her attention on the others. "Hi! Are you guys looking for something?"

"We probably need a place to stay." A spiky haired boy whispered to a dark haired one who seemed familiar. The dark one nodded.

"We're going to need some rooms, probably 3." He turned to the others. "We have to share, all right?" They all nodded.

"Whatever." A particularly beautiful blonde said. She smiled at Pacey. "What my brother means is that we're looking for a place to stay for a few nights. We'll need 3 rooms at least... do you have anything available?" Pacey shrugged and looked at Joey. Joey nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in." She ushered everyone into the living room where she and Pacey had recently been. "I'm Joey," She introduced herself. "This is my friend, Pacey."

"Hey." Pacey greeted everyone with a smile. Max eyed Pacey somewhat warily.

"I'm Max, this is my sister Isabel," he pointed to the blonde girl. "And our friends- Michael, Maria, and Alex." As each of their names were called, they smiled and said hello.

"So, um, what brings you to Capeside?" Joey asked.

"We're sort of on a road trip..." Alex said. "In the direction of a town a friend is staying in."

"Oh really? Who's your friend?" Pacey asked, sitting down on the couch. "Maybe we'll know them."

"Oh, you do." Michael assured him. Pacey became intrigued. He faced Max.

"You're not somehow related to Chris Wolfe, are you?" He asked, Joey immediately hit her head.

"Oh! I thought he looked really familiar!" She paused. "Are you guys twins or something?" Max, as well as the others from Roswell, seemed confused.

"Who's Chris Wolfe?" Isabel questioned. "I'm Max's sole sibling." Pacey and Joey looked at each other.

"Oh. Um, he's just some annoying jerk that lives here." Joey finally answered. "So you aren't related to him at all?"

"No..." Max said.

"Odd," Pacey replied. "Because you look exactly like him." Max shrugged.

"So if not Chris Wolfe, who'd you come to visit?" Joey inquired. Just as Max was about to answer the front door flung open and Liz strolled in, taking no notice of the visitors.

"Hey guys!" She called out cheerfully. "We finally got back from shopping." She turned to Pacey. "What're you doing here so early? It's only like 10. I'd have thought you'd still be sleeping." Pacey shrugged and smiled.

"I woke up early and decided to see what you guys were up to." He said.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're here because I have to talk to you about something." She said. Pacey nodded.

"OK, sure." He agreed. Joey cleared her throat.

"Liz, you wanna tell Bessie that we've got customers or should I?" She said not so subtly. Liz grinned sheepishly.

"I will." She said and turned around. Liz was frozen in place as she saw everyone. She frowned at Max. "What are you doing here?" She asked icily. Joey and Pacey exchanged glances and frantically tried to leave.

"OK, I'll just go tell Bessie..." Joey said. "Pace?"

"I'll... help put up the groceries." He offered. Joey nodded and grabbed his hand to lead him out, but Liz grabbed his hand as well.

"Guys, wait." She demanded. Joey and Pacey quickly turned around. Liz bit her lip, a habit she'd picked up from Joey. "Um, Bessie told me about the Capeside Cotillion." She began. Joey became worried but hid it.

"It's in a week." Joey said. "I'd have told you, but I wasn't sure how long you were going to stay..." Liz nodded, understanding.

"So it's like a... ball? That type of thing?" Pacey nodded.

"Buy fancy clothes, limo, and all." He replied. Liz smiled.

"Cool." She paused. "So, I'm thinking... this is probably the type of event where you need a date, right?"

"Yeah." Pacey glanced at Bessie, who was having trouble bringing in some of the bags. "I think I'd better help Bessie..." He thought aloud. He was about to leave, but Liz held him back.

"Pacey, remember your promise?" She said quietly.

"My promise?" Pacey thought for a while. "Um... yeah." He paused for a second. "I can't believe you remembered! I mean that was like, what, a month ago?" Liz smiled.

"Well, now that I've refreshed your memory... will you be my date for the cotillion?" Pacey froze. He stared at Liz, then looked at Joey. "Pacey?" Liz wondered. Joey cast her gaze downward and nodded just enough so that Pacey could see. He sighed and attempted to smile.

"Sure." He agreed. "I mean I'll have to check my schedule and all..." He joked. "But I'm pretty sure I'm free." Liz smiled brightly.

"Great! So..." Joey suddenly looked up.

"I'm gonna help Bessie." She said to nobody in particular, cast a quick glance at Pacey, and then walked away. Liz watched her go, worried.

"What's up with her?" She asked Pacey.

"Uh... troubles with Dawson." He told her. "He might not go to the Cotillion, and they always go together, so Joey... she's kind of upset about it."

"Oh." Liz frowned. "She'd be dateless. Can't she find a date?" Pacey chuckled lightly.

"Uh, Liz, in case you haven't noticed we're a small group of friends. Jack always takes Jen, Andie and I went when we dated, but now I'm taking you, and Dawson is possibly not going... that spells problems for Andie and Joey." Liz suddenly thought of 

something.

"She asked you, didn't she?" Pacey was quiet.

"She was about to..." There was an awkward pause. "But I'm sure she won't mind." He assured Liz. "I mean, I'm sure she can find a date... our group needs to expand anyways." He looked at the Roswellians. "Any of you guys feel up to going to a cotillion in a week?" He asked jokingly. Liz shook her head.

"I shouldn't have asked you, Joey's going to be angry at me now."

"What? Why? Why would she be angry? She'll understand, Liz."

"Because, Pacey, she wanted you to take her and now you're taking me! Besides, the fact that she has a crush on you makes it even worse." Pacey scoffed.

"A crush on me? Joey? Please!" He rolled his eyes. "Ice Queen over there has dedicated herself to Dawson. They're 'soulmates', remember?" Liz shrugged.

"Trust me, Pacey. I've seen her watching you." Pacey shook his head.

"You've lost it, Parker." He said. "We talked earlier. She just misses hanging out, we haven't done that much lately." He paused. "Look, I really think I'd better help Bessie with the groceries now." He hurried into the kitchen. "It was nice to meet you all." He said when he stuck his head back, then left again. Liz turned back to her friends and stared at them all for a minute. The tension in the room was thick, too thick... something had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing not like you! :) I've been pretty busy with school and projects- :( but I'll try to update again within a week. Anyways, I hope you like the next part- it's kinda short but I'm still trying to write it... :)

"I wouldn't mind taking her." Alex spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "I mean... to the cotillion, it doesn't sound all that bad." He stammered nervously. Liz glanced at him briefly before returning her glare to Max.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Max opened his mouth to answer, but Liz continued. "No, no! Don't you get it? You're the reason I left Roswell, Max! You don't get to hunt me down and make me leave my new home too! Why don't you just leave me alone? Go be with Tess! She's your 'girlfriend'! Why did you have to follow me? Is it some sick obsession or something? Or wait, let me guess, you want to talk about things? Is that it? Well I'm through talking." She stormed out of the room, past an astonished Pacey and Joey who had returned when they heard her yelling.

"Woah..." Pacey mouthed. He looked at Max. "You must've really pissed her off." Joey hit him lightly, but Max just dropped his head and said nothing.

"I'm not giving up." He said determinedly. He looked at Joey. "We're staying here." He decided. "Are our rooms ready?" Joey shared a hesitant look with Pacey. She bit her lip.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Follow me." She took a few steps in the direction of the guest rooms, then turned to Pacey. "Pace?" She looked him in the eye. He nodded, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm on it." He replied and strode off in the direction of Liz's room. He quickly spun back around. "You uh, might want to call Jen and everyone... tell them." He advised. Joey nodded and said nothing. She continued walking away. Max, Michael, and Isabel followed her while Maria and Alex lagged behind. They exchanged looks, their mission was clear. They quickly took off after Pacey, making sure the others didn't know.

"Pacey! Wait!" Maria called out quietly. Pacey turned. "Look, we're friends of Liz's... her real friends. Can we talk to her?" 

"Please?" Alex added. Pacey examined them for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He knocked quietly on a door before popping his head in. "Hey." He whispered. Liz looked up and smiled slightly, but tears were evident on her face.

"Hey." She returned.

"Uh, Maria and Alex are out here. They want to talk to you, is that OK?" He asked. Liz sniffed and nodded. Pacey smiled sympathetically. He entered the room and gave Liz a comforting hug. "Everything will be OK." He promised her. Then he left and nodded at Maria and Alex. They quietly entered the room. Silence prevailed.

"So...." Alex began.

"Pacey, he seems like a really good friend." Maria commented. Liz smiled and nodded.

"He is." She said. She sat down in a nearby chair and gestured for her friends to sit on her bed.

"He's also 'hot.'" Alex said, earning him surprised looks from Maria and Liz. "Or so Isabel thinks." He added quickly. Liz smiled.

"I've missed you guys." She admitted. "If there was one thing I've missed most it was the both of you."

"We've missed you too, Liz." Maria assured her and hugged her.

"Yeah, Roswell hasn't been the same without you..." Alex said when he hugged her. "Or at least the Crashdown. The other day I had to serve myself! Imagine!" Liz giggled.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked them, thus beginning a much needed catching up session.

"These are your rooms." Joey said and pointed to three small but quaint rooms. "I'd say enjoy your stay here, but that could come at the expense of my cousin, whom I, as well as all my friends, care about deeply." She turned to look at Max in particular. "If you do anything to hurt her, in anyway whatsoever, you will regret it. Maybe you have good intentions, but I don't care. Anybody who hurts her will get what's coming to them." Max looked at Joey.

"I understand." He said calmly. "But I can assure you that I don't want to hurt her."

"I don't care." Joey reiterated. "If you do hurt her..."

"There'll be hell to pay." Pacey quipped. Joey seemed surprised at his presence. "C'mon, Jo, let them settle in... I already called Cool and the gang, they're on their way." Joey smiled, grateful.

"Thanks, Pace." He nodded.

"No problem." He added. "Oh, and Maria and Alex are talking with Liz. Catching up and all that." Joey smiled. "Well, come on Potter. Let the aliens settle in." He joked, causing Max, Michael, and Isabel to blanch momentarily. Luckily Pacey and Joey were walking away so they didn't notice.

"He was joking, right?" Michael finally asked once they'd left. Isabel nodded.

"There's no way he could know..."

"Unless Liz told him." Max thought aloud. He quickly shook his head. Liz would never tell anyone. No matter how mad she was.

"So, who's rooming with who?" Isabel wondered. She glanced at her brother. "No offense, Max, I know we're siblings and all, but I really don't want to share a room with you." Max shrugged.

"The feeling's mutual." He thought for a second. "You can stay with Maria, Michael you'll stay with Alex."

"And you'll get your own room?" Michael frowned. "How cozy." He grumbled and walked into one room. Isabel nodded in agreement but said nothing as she entered another room. Max allowed himself a small smile.

"It's good to be king..." He said before walking into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry- really, really, really sorry- about not updating in over a month... I feel really bad about that- trust me! I know I promised to update soon and didn't and I don't want this to sound like a totally crummy excuse but I have been kinda busy lately... Sorry! Anyways, I will try to update within the week. Hope you like the next part. :)

"Where are they?" Were Jack's first words as he walked through the door.

"Who?" Pacey asked, momentarily confused.

"The jerks who ruined Liz's life." Jen answered, entering right behind Jack.

"Oh. They're staying in their rooms, which seems like a pretty good idea. I think they realized that they're not exactly in the most friendly of places right now." Joey said. "Where's Dawson and Andie?"

"Right here!" Andie chirped. "Is Liz OK?"

"Some of her friends, her real friends, are talking to her right now. I think she'll be fine." Joey said.

"That's good." Dawson said. "So we can all go see the movie that's playing tonight at the Rialto. It's a classic."

"Dawson..." Joey rolled her eyes. "Now might not be the best time for a movie."

"But it's a classic!" Dawson whined.

"It'll be showing later!" Joey insisted. "We'll see it then."

"But it opens tonight!" Dawson continued.

"That it does, Dawson, but I think what our dear friend Joey is trying to say is that... tonight could be a bad time to go out because, quite frankly Liz might not want to or she might not feel up to it." Pacey interceded.

"Might not feel up to what?" Liz asked from behind them. Maria and Alex were flanking her on both sides. "What are you guys talking about?" Dawson grinned.

"Liz! We were just talking about a movie that opens tonight at the Rialto. It's a classic!" He coaxed. Joey glared at Dawson momentarily, he was not on her good side right now.

"Of course, we don't have to go if you don't want to." She said.

"Which we would completely understand." Andie added.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Liz asked innocently. "It's not like anything huge happened." She turned to her Maria and Alex. "My friends came to visit me, they came with a complete jerk but other than that... nothing's changed."

"So you're OK?" Pacey asked carefully. Liz nodded.

"Definitely!" She assured him, but everyone knew she was lying.

"All right then... I guess we're going to the movies then?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded. The Capeside crew's gaze shifted to Liz's friends.

"Guys, these are my friends Maria and Alex. Maria, Alex, this is Jack, Jen, Andie- Jack's twin-, and Dawson." Liz introduced everyone. "Isabel, Michael, and Max are in their rooms I presume."

"Yeah." Joey paused. "Max, is the dark haired one?" Liz nodded. "He looks a lot like a guy that lives here in Capeside, Chris Wolfe."

"He looks exactly like Chris Wolfe, actually." Pacey amended. "But hopefully their personalities aren't alike."

"So what about the others- Isabel and Michael?" Jen asked. Liz waved her hand.

"Don't worry about them. Michael may be annoying sometimes" Maria snorted. "but they're harmless. They're usually OK."

"So, how long until the movie?" Alex asked. "I feel like getting out. I've been cooped up in a car for a while now so I really need to do something."

"It doesn't start until 6." Dawson said. "It's about 11:15."

"So we have lots of time." Andie said. "What would you like to do?"

"Tour of the city?" Maria suggested.

"That would take up all of 15 minutes." Pacey told her. "And it'd be pretty useless." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "How do you guys feel about boats?"

"Boats?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Joey caught on to what Pacey was thinking. "True Love! That's a great idea, Pace."

"True Love?" Alex asked. "What is it like the Tunnel of Love- Capeside version?" Liz smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, True Love is Pacey's boat. He bought it a while ago and has been fixing it up for... a long time."

"Oh." Alex said. "A boat, cool." Maria nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you do on it? Take girls out?" Max asked jealously. Everyone whirled around to see him. Pacey's eyes narrowed.

"More like sail around the harbor." He said. "Of course I'm sure you'd take the opportunity to whisk girls away, until you drop them for the next one of course." Max looked to Liz, figuring out what she'd said. 'She thinks I dumped her for Tess.' He realized. He shook his head.

"That's not what happened." He said. "I wouldn't do that."

"Of course not." Jack interjected. "You'd just start making out with the next girl, you wouldn't bother to even dump the other one."

"That's not what happened." Max repeated more slowly for emphasis.

"Look, it doesn't even matter. Our point is- leave Liz alone and stay the hell away from us." Jen broke in.

"You may have come here for her, but as long as we're around you're not getting anywhere near her." Joey added. Max looked pointedly at Liz, who only shifted her gaze downward. Everyone was quiet in tense silence for what seemed like eternity.

Michael whistled.

"Woah! What happened in here?" He asked aloud, breaking the awkward silence. Isabel followed him and looked at Max, then Liz.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out." She muttered. This gained attention from everyone. She approached Max. "Max, oh brother dearest..." She said somewhat sarcastically. "Why don't we go explore Capeside? Just you, Michael, and me?" Max frowned, he didn't want to leave Liz. Upon seeing her hopeful look at Isabel's suggestion though, he began to rethink. He could use some time to figure out how to fix everything.

"Aw, c'mon Maxie. We're not that bad." Michael cajoled, realizing what Isabel was trying to do. Max sighed.

"Fine." He barely even whispered. He turned to walk to his room, but quickly turned again to address Liz. "But we will talk later." He promised. Liz merely watched him go with both hate and love in her eyes. His reappearance had sparked a familiar feeling inside her, but she struggled with herself to end it. To end whatever she had felt for Max. All it led to was betrayal and that hurt Liz more than she had ever been hurt, or could ever be.

"Let's go." She said softly and led the way out the door. The others watched her go, understanding in their own ways, and followed her quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what did you think of the movie, Liz?" Dawson asked eagerly. Liz shrugged.

"It was fine." She said noncommittally. Truth was, the movie had been one of those old sappy movies that always has a happy ending where everybody turns out fine and dandy. In Liz's opinion, it had sucked. It had only served to make her feel worse; wanting a happy ending of her own. Unfortunately, Dawson seemed to be as unperceptive as ever and he had not picked up on her feelings.

"Fine?" He asked, incredulous. "That's all? What about how it all came together in the end? They lived happily...?" He was silenced by a glare from Joey. Pacey smiled softly at Liz and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, Liz. Your happy ending will come someday." He assured her.

"I wish." She said somewhat cynically.

"It will!" Andie piped in. "We may not have a happy ending now, but eventually we'll all get our nice, fluffy endings." She said optimistically. Jack shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related." He said half-joking. Andie rolled her eyes.

"I think Andie has a valid point." Maria spoke up. "I mean, even though we might be going through some problems right now, they always seem to find a resolution somehow."

"Right, and then- more problems." Alex chimed in. Jen shrugged.

"I guess that's why they tell us to enjoy our happy times- you know to treasure and always remember the joyous times in life. You can always look back on those and get all nostalgic and stuff." She put in. Joey nodded in agreement.

"Well, anyways- to get the topic off happy endings that, although we might someday end up with, we don't have so far- what do you guys want to do next?" Joey asked.

"Ice cream?" Andie suggested. "It always helps me feel better when I'm down." Liz smiled.

"Yeah, I think I could use a pig out session about now."

"You guys can go ahead." Dawson said. "I'm going to go back home so I can help take care of my little sister."

"Bye Dawson." Joey said and waved. Everyone else chimed in and waved good-bye. They continued on their way to the Braum's.

"What do you want, Liz?" Pacey inquired. "My treat." She smiled softly up at him.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough in a cone." All attention turned to the familiar voice. Max, Isabel, and Michael were standing with their own cones just to the left of the group. "It's her favorite." Max added as he felt everyone staring at him. Liz nodded slightly.

"Yeah." She cleared her throat. "But I think it's time for a change." She shot a glance at Max, then looked at Pacey. "Get me a rocky road, in a cone please." Pacey nodded.

"Will do." He went to stand in the line, which was surprisingly quite long. Jen, Jack, Joey, and Andie all followed him.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Michael tried to lighten the mood.

"Actually Capeside's not that big of a town." Liz replied.

"So we've seen." Isabel said. Maria and Alex exchanged glances- their mission was clear.

"Um- Isabel why don't we go talk somewhere, I don't know, far from here?" Alex suggested. Isabel smiled and followed him complacently.

"Michael- I... want ice cream. Get me an ice cream." Maria half demanded, half requested. Michael shrugged. He glanced at Max, then got in line, Maria right beside him. Liz watched her friends go, knowing full well what they were doing.

"Well I guess you got your wish."

"Which one?" Max asked, looking directly at Liz with love clearly in his eyes.

"You wanted to talk, didn't you?" Liz commented, avoiding his gaze.

"We need to talk." Max corrected. He paused. "I'm not with Tess."

"That's great, Max." Liz said, her voice emotionless. Max studied her carefully.

"I said I'm not with Tess, Liz." He repeated himself. "I never was." He paused. "Aren't you at least a little happy?"

"It doesn't really affect me, Max." Liz said. "Because I know that even if now, you aren't with her, you will be someday in the future." Max shook his head vehemently.

"No, Liz, I won't. I don't care about Tess-I never have and I never will."

"She's your destiny, Max. You can't change that." Liz reminded him.

"Yes I can." Max said determinedly. "She was my past- my past self's destiny, but I'm not the same person. I make my own destiny."

"No, Max. You don't make your own destiny because you're a king! She's your queen! You're supposed to get married whether it's your destiny or not because you eventually have to return to wherever you came from!" Liz lowered her voice so only Max could hear. He closed his eyes.

"I don't have to return." He said. Then he looked straight at Liz. "I don't want to return." He said emotionally, gazing straight into her eyes. "Not if I have to leave you, and especially not if I have to marry Tess." Liz could feel her resolve weaken. Max always had a way of getting to her, but she couldn't let him win that easily.

"Max, just leave me alone." She almost pleaded. He seemed surprised. "Please." He nodded in understanding.

"Michael, Isabel I'm going back." He said. "You guys can stay and have fun." Isabel cast a glance at her brother and quickly stood muttering some excuse to Alex.

"Max, wait up!" She said and jogged to catch up with him. Michael rolled his eyes but followed Max as well. Liz was quickly turned around and handed an ice cream cone- chocolate chip cookie dough. Pacey smiled wryly.

"I figured you'd still want it- you were just trying to show him you'd changed." Liz smiled sadly.

"Yeah."

"You OK?" Joey asked.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day." Liz yawned.

"That's the understatement of the year." Maria commented.

"Let's go home, guys." Jack instructed their group. Everyone complied and soon Liz was left alone in her room- her sole comfort her pillow. She lie back on her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next part! Sorry about not updating to whoever is reading this- I tried to compensate by making this slightly longer.

The next morning, Liz woke up both scared and excited about the coming day. She yawned lazily and put her hair in a messy ponytail before sauntering into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, Liz!" Joey greeted her. Her hair was also in a messy ponytail and she was sporting her pajamas as well. "You want some Frosted Flakes? Bodie's not here." Liz smiled.

"Sure, cereal sounds fine."

"Cereal? You can't be serious!" Jack exclaimed jokingly. He waltzed in through the kitchen.

"Jack! When did you get here?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Andie and I just got here."

"We let ourselves in, I hope you don't mind." Andie added. Joey and Liz both shook their heads vigorously.

"What's to mind?" Liz wondered.

"Well... by the looks of it we got here just in time." Andie commented, observing 2 empty bowls, a box of cereal, and milk all on the table. "Jack and I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

"Mind if we join you?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer as he stole the Frosted Flakes from Joey, earning him a light swap.

"Sure." Joey said. "Jack's already making himself at home." She said with narrowed eyes, but she couldn't hide her smile as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Breakfast! Great! I'm starving." Pacey exclaimed as he entered the room. Jack passed him the cereal and gave Joey a grin.

"Pacey Witter! You're going to have to change your home address or something." Joey asked. "You're over here 24/7!" Pacey grinned smugly.

"Yes, but as of yet, I've had no complaints." Liz smiled.

"Who would ever complain?" She wondered. "You're a welcome guest in this house... unlike certain other people." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"About that... How are you holding up, Liz?" Andie asked. "You looked pretty drained after your conversation yesterday."

"I'm doing OK. I just, I think I just need something else to focus on- like the Cotillion! It's only 6 days away and I still have to buy a dress and everything!"

"Relax, Liz, the Cotillion really isn't that big of a deal." Joey assured her. Andie nodded.

"Yeah, in fact I'm not even going to go- I'm going to visit my friend Veronica in Maine. I figured I'd visit her before school starts." Joey smiled.

"Then at least you'll have a reason not to go... I won't have a date. Dawson doesn't seem to want to go."

"That's crazy!" Jack cried out, dropping his spoon into the bowl of cereal. "You and Dawson have to go together! It's tradition!" Joeys simply shrugged.

"Um... my friend Alex said he'd gladly take you." Liz offered quietly. Joey chuckled.

"Well, tell him thanks but I don't need a pity date. I'd rather not go at all."

"Then I can go with Alex and you can go with Pacey." Liz suggested. Joey glanced at Pacey momentarily.

"No! I mean, he's your date and I wouldn't want to cause any undue harm."

"Good to know I'm so wanted around here." Pacey quipped to Jack as they both continued eating.

"You are wanted." Liz assured him and gave him a quick hug. "So much so that we're constantly fighting over you." She said with a wink.

"Is that right?" Pacey asked, twinkle in his eye.

"No." Liz said with an innocent smile. "But if it makes you feel better then go ahead and believe it." Pacey gave her a lopsided grin.

"So what do you guys have planned for today?" He asked. "More surprise visitors? Alien invasion from Mars?" 

"Ha ha." Andie said. "I was thinking a picnic might be in order. It's really pretty outside."

"A picnic, how quaint." Isabel commented from behind them. Liz turned around and smiled slightly.

"Isabel- hi." Isabel smiled in return.

"So this is where you've been staying. I hate to say it, but why flee Roswell and go to another small city? I would've been more flashy- New York City or LA or something. Although I guess this place has a certain appeal to it." Liz caught Isabel's gaze as her gaze flickered towards Pacey. She bit her lip.

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked, hoping to get a straight answer. Isabel looked her in the eye while leaning on the counter, conspicuously close to Pacey. Joey watched this with interest.

"What do you think?" She sighed. "Max really did miss you, Liz. He'd ask about you everyday. The rest of us really began to get annoyed with his constant Liz-itis... especially Tess."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"He ignored her, completely. He realized his mistake a long time ago and he's intent on setting things right." Isabel glanced around the room and suddenly remembered that everyone else was in there too. "Just hear him out, please." She said and strolled off. Maria and Alex entered as she left.

"Is it true? What she said?" Liz asked them. They exchanged glances. Maria knelt down so she could be eye level with Liz.

"Liz, while you were here, it was awful back home... We all missed you, you know that, but I think that out of all of us, he missed you the most."

"He was miserable Liz." Alex stated. "And I don't say that to guilt trip you or anything, because I know that whatever he was feeling you were probably feeling too, and then some." Liz nodded.

"So you think I should talk to him?" She asked. Alex nodded mutely.

"It might do the both of you some good." Maria said sagely.

"Or it could end up hurting me even more." Liz said. "What if we go back, and the same thing happens again? I don't think I could stand it."

"It wouldn't happen." Max said, his entire countenance showing his emotion. "I'd die before I hurt you, Liz." Liz looked at him closely. She could tell he was telling the truth, but a part of her was still scared of what could happen. She averted his intense gaze and turned to Andie.

"What were you saying about a picnic?"

"I think it's a good idea." Joey piped up.

"Of course it is! All the McPhee's are brilliant!" Jack chimed in. Jen snorted.

"Brilliant? Is that what they're calling it these days?" She said with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes but grinned anyways.

"So where to? McKinley Park?" Liz asked, ignoring Max completely. She began to discuss the picnic with her friends while Max just looked on helplessly. Pacey, however, remained separate from the picnic group and simply watched Max carefully. He could tell that Max cared deeply about Liz- for Pacey it was plain to see because he'd seen it happen so many times before- a miscommunication or slight problem screwed up a relationship permanently. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Pace? You in there?" Joey waved her hand in front of his face. Pacey blinked.

"Hmmm? Sorry Jo, I just zoned out there. What were you saying?"

"Do you think you could take some of us to McKinley Park?" She repeated. Pacey nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Who wants to be my first victim?" Liz grinned.

"I'll risk it."

"As your cousin, I have to ensure your safety." Joey said with a lopsided grin.

"We can take everyone else." Jack said, gesturing towards himself and Andie. Maria and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Great! Let's get going!" Liz exclaimed. "Andie, you'll get the food and we'll meet you there. We'll bring plates and drinks." Andie nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her. Liz quickly gathered the plates while Joey retrieved some Cokes. Pacey simply watched, his eye on Max who was gazing intently at the floor.

"Let's go!" Joey exclaimed. She and Liz headed towards the door.

"Max?" Pacey asked suddenly, instantly gaining the other man's attention. He hesitated. "You want to tag along?" Max glanced at Liz who was staring wide-eyed at Pacey.

"Pacey!" Liz protested. Pacey shot Liz a glance that quieted her.

"I wouldn't want to upset anyone." Max said dejectedly, the hurt shining in his eyes. Liz sighed.

"You won't." She finally said. "Just, keep your distance." And with this, she strolled out of the house. Max smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said amiably. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Pacey smiled wryly.

"Actually, I do." He said. "But if you screw this up, there won't be any more chances- understood?" Max nodded.

"Completely."

"Well, let's get going." Joey stated, casting a glance at Pacey as Max followed Liz to the car.

"You better know what you're doing..." She said simply. Pacey grinned.

"Aw, c'mon Potter. I always know what I'm doing." She shot him a 'Yeah right' glare and walked out.


End file.
